The Sonniest Mermaid
by hannahpie45
Summary: I know, it's a horrible title, but I think it's going to be a good story. Please read! You guys don't even have to guess, but this story... it's all Channy! Rated T just in case, sorry for short first chap, later chaps will be longer!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sonniest Mermaid**

**Horrible title, I know, but I was watching The Little Mermaid, the series, on Disney at 4 in the morning, and it gave me an idea. So, if there are no interruptions, let's get on with this….. wait, there is one more thing before we start….**

**Disclaimer: I am no where near owning SWAC or the Little Mermaid, so don't think that I am… lol, now on with the story!**

**$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&**

_Whoosh, Whoosh, Crash!_

_Whoosh, Whoosh, Crash!_

The ocean blue waves crashed onto the rocks. Sonny Monroe stared into the sky, watching the clouds float away, past her vision, as she laid strewn out on the odd rock cluster that is somehow out in the middle of the sea. With a hand to her forehead and an arm across her flat, exposed stomach, she closed her eyes, and let the sun bounce off of her pale white skin.

Sonny had always been different. Sonny had never lived the life she was expected. She was the youngest daughter in the royal family; she had to meet all of the expectations set by her older sisters.

Her sisters, yes, they acted as the worlds best daughters, which any single father would ever ask for. But Sonny… Sonny was different, she was special, and she loved the trill of adventure, instead of sitting around a palace, being catered to your every whim, that wasn't her way of life. Yes, Sonny did live that way, but she didn't want to. Sonny wanted freedom. She wanted to live her own life, for herself, by herself, and be happy.

_Whoosh, Whoosh, Crash!_

More waves splashed up against the rocks, sending water into the air, which rained back down on Sonny's small frame. She liked when that happened though, because it watered down her tail before it dried up. Although other times, she would just let her fins rest in the water, let them sway with the light currents.

I'm guessing now that you are confused… confused to why, first off, that Sonny is laying out on rocks in the middle of the water, and mostly, what I'm talking about when I say fins and a tail.

Well, you see, Sonny belongs to a very unique family.

Sonny belongs to a family that lives under the sea.

Sonny is a mermaid.

* * *

Sonny Monroe, as you have just found out, is a mermaid.

She lives with her father and sisters, and many, many friends, in the deep blue ocean, within the live, colorful, coral reefs, in the mythical city of Atlantis.

Atlantis, known by humans to be the underwater city and to be the ancient city in ruins, is actually the active, quite alive, and defiantly not an ancient city in ruins.

Sonny sighed, opening her eyes to the sky again, wishing for a way to escape her life, even for a little bit. But those were all just her fantasies. Sonny was destined to live, trapped in her underwater prison. Again, I state, that Sonny was different, she dreamed to live her own life, a life she can live for herself, and follow her dreams and her callings. And right now, land, land is calling out to her.

Sonny has always been intrigued by humans, and their ways of life. She wanted to live like one, she wanted to escape the pressure of being a princess, and escape the hollow shell she is becoming, for she feels that something is always missing, something that makes her who she is, something that couldn't be found in the water, but on land.

This something has been missing since she first stumbled onto a shipwreck not too far off from Atlantis. Sonny, and her best fish friend, Grady, explored the ship, finding many foreign things from the world above theirs, and she now lives for the thrill of adventure, and the long to walk amongst humans.

**So, how do you think I did? Sorry if it was a little too short. Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Or should I continue writing? Please review! It means the world to me every time I get a review! I need 10 reviews if you guys want me to continue!**

**=)= **** My signature!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sonniest Mermaid**

**2.**

**I'm oh so sorry about the insane wait but my laptop is jacked up, something with the screen, and I haven't been able to use it, and I don't like using the computers in the family room because my brother is always snooping in my writing and he knows I hate it. Anyway, enough from me, here's the story!**

The sun was slowly setting and the sky grew darker as the crew aboard the _Atlantis_ was hard at work to finish up their catch and return home.

"PULL MEN!" shouted the voice of the Prince, and captain of the ship he was sailing on. With more vigorous tugs and pulls and tremendous effort, the large net full of the ship's catch of fish was hauled onto the deck. Every fish in the net squirmed and flopped around on each other, and there were hundreds of them.

"Great job" he praised, with a slight pant in his voice, and patted a few of the other crew workers on the back as he passed them and wiped the sweat off his forehead and pushed his somewhat shaggy, sandy blonde hair out of his eyes as blue as the ocean they were sailing.

The ship continued to sail toward the shore and a few men broke out into music from their flutes and other small instruments they had brought aboard the ship and others danced, celebrating the end of a journey across the ocean to visit a princess and possible bride to the Prince. Yeah, he didn't like her...

He had danced a short bit in a group thing and sat back down and played a flute to his dog that jumped around him. He scratched the dog behind the ears and on the back, then the belly as he rolled over "Good boy, Max!" he cooed to the German Sheppard.

"Watch out ahead, large rock clusters up ahead" shouted a voice from up in the crows nests. The man behind the wheel of the vessel, Nico, slowly turned the large wooden wheel to the left to avoid the cluster.

The Prince, or as he preferred to be called by his first name, Chad, walked to the edge of the deck and looked over the railing, watched the cluster to make sure they would clear it, and squinted as he thought he saw something moving around the rocks. He leaned a little farther over the railing to look closer.

Suddenly, the whole ship rocked as apparently the _Atlantis _hit some rocks just below the surface he couldn't see. Chad gripped the railing to stop himself from falling over the edge. He didn't realize the thing by the rocks had poked her head above the water and then dived back under to watch from where she couldn't be seen.

The mermaid had earlier seen what was going on, the celebration on the deck of the ship and watched closely as a very handsome blonde haired man, with blue eyes dance a short while with the other men aboard the ship and then play a flute to his grey and white dog. She tilted her head as she stared at him in wonder and longed to go up on the deck of the ship herself and dance with him, or sing to him as he played the little flute.

She dropped from the edge of the ship where she had been watching and swam back towards her rocks. She though she was spotted and looked to see the handsome blonde man staring down in her direction, but squinting as though he saw her, but could barely see her form, if he even knew he was looking at anything.

Then a voice called out, to warn the others on deck to clear the rocks and she knew they wouldn't clear because right underneath was a rock cluster that sat right underneath the surface of the water that couldn't be avoided when they were this close to it.

The ship rocked as they hit the unseen underwater minerals and everyone aboard lurched in the same general direction. The rocks struck the bottom of the ship and it began to fill with water, Atlantis was sinking… ironic, huh…

The mermaid, Sonny, watched as many men jumped overboard the ship and sway away from it, but no one came close to her, but she hadn't seen the blonde man emerge from the ship yet. She began to worry.

Suddenly, Prince Chad appeared at the top of the deck, the German Sheppard in his arms. He had gone back to save his dog, Sonny thought.

"Nico!" Prince Chad called out, the man who steered earlier looked up from the water and he stood on the rock bar that sunk them, Nico was up to his waist standing on the rock.

"Max incoming!" the Prince called down and as gently as possible dropped the dog down into his friend's arms. Chad prepared to jump over the edge, but a weak board on the deck gave way under his weight and the Prince had his foot, up to hid ankle, trapped in the wood as the ship sank.

"Chad!" the man known as Nico called up to the deck.

"My foot's stuck!"

"Pull it out and jump!"

Sonny couldn't just sit by and watch as the ship started to turn and fall onto it's side, and slowly turned upside down, trapping the young man underwater.

"Chad!" many voices cried out and a few tried to swim to him, but the ship was farther than they could swim to make it to the trapped man before he ran out of air. Sonny gasped and clenched a hand to her heart and dove under the water to save the poor, handsome man, after all, she could breathe underwater also.

She quickly made it to the overturned ship and swam underneath it to find the Prince struggling and quickly running out of air, he slowed to a stop and went limp. Sonny quickly swam to him and worked at the board broke it even more with her fist and made a big enough hole to free the young man's trapped ankle and she pulled him out from under the ship. His head rested against her, keeping him afloat by having him leaned back against her, her floating on her back as she pushed backwards towards the rocks.

They can up to the back of the rocks she had laid on earlier and pushed him up slightly on top of the rocks and watched as he hadn't yet begun to breathe again. She pressed her head to his chest to hear if his heart was beating… it was. She opened one of his eyes and stared at the captivating blue color.

Chad began to sputter and cough up some water as he began to breathe, but only slightly conscious.

With the noise of the waves to guard her voice from traveling to the other sailors, she began to sing to him. It was her favorite song her mother used to sing to her when Sonny was just a little girl.

Chad smiled in his half conscious state and he drifted to sleep on the rocks while the rest of the sailors, thinking they lost their Prince, trudged through the water and up to shore, leaving their sunken ship and very much alive Prince behind.

**Hoped y'all liked it and I'm so sorry for the wait, and there will probably be a while before anything else is updated because of my busted laptop, but please review, it makes my day!**


End file.
